AMOR VERDADERO Y PURO
by OBSIDEANFURY V2
Summary: La historia de dos reinos, de Arendelle y Ástaroth, que alguna vez prometieron que si tenían hijos un varón y una mujer sin importar de quien fuera los unirían en matrimonio. sin embargo tuvieron a dos hermosas hijas, que pasara en esta historia, como Elsa y Anna se llegaran a enamorar. ElsaxAnna/universo alterno/OC/romance/ aventura.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**_Hola a los lectores, espero que les guste la intro si es así estare subiendo mas capítulos, sin mas que agregar a la intro_**.

**_Introducción._**

**_Reino de Ar_****_endelle._**

**_Era una una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol entro en la habitación de la Reina Elsa tocando su delicada piel anunciandole, que el dia a comenzado._**

**_Ella despierta y ve a su lado a su ser mas amado en toda la vida, ella era Anna, _****_ver a su esposa dormir placidamente era un deleite para sus ojos, se quedo así un par de minutos, disfrutando de aquel momento._**

**_La Reina se levanta y va a la habitación de su pequeña hija_**, **_para ver como esta, ve a su pequeña como el tesoro mas grande que pudo tener._**

**_Pero se preguntaran como paso esto... bueno para ello debemos remontarno atras en el tiempo, muy atras en el tiempo._**

**_En esta época Arendelle teina buenas relaciones con un reino, que a pesar de ser lejano compartian el comercio y la relación de los reyes, el nombre de este reino era Áztaroth, un reino _****_que se caracterizaba por tener un imperio grande, además que gente de este reino pueda vivir tambien en Arendelle haciendo que cresca._**

**_En un tiempo determinado los dos reyes acordaron que si tenian hijos uno varón y una mujer, los unirian en sagrado matrimonio, pacto que algun dia se iba a realizar._**

**_Tiempo des pues, la Reina de Arendelle dio a luz a una niña a quien llamaron Elsa_****_, una niña con ojos_** **_azul marino, piel palida y una sonrisa encantadora, la felicidad se engrandecio __en los re__yes que no dudaron en enviar a un mensajero al reino de Ástaroth, para darles la noticia._**

**_El mensajero tardaria 18 dias en llegar para dar la noticia._**

**_Ya faltando solo 4 dias para su llegada, la reina de Ástaroth dio a luz a una niña a quien llamaron Anna, la niña tenia ojos color verde esmeralda, y la sonrisa mas tierna que podia enternecer a cualquiera._**

**_El mensajero llego dias __des pues, el rey leyo el mensaje y asombrado vio que los reyes de Arendelle tambien tuvieron a una heredera, esto complico los planes de los dos reinos, el rey Darius del reino de Ástaroth pidio que se lleve un mensaje con suma urgencia a Arendelle con la noticia de que ellos tambien tuvieton una heredera._**

**_Que pasara ahora con los acontecimientos que ocurrieron, que pasara con los dos reinos mas adelante._**

**_No se pierdad el primer capítulo de este fic._**

**_bueno esta fue la intro, hice lo mejor que pude espeto les haya gustado._**

**_Personajes no son mios y ya saben lo de mas._**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**_Hola, espero que les guste el primer capítulo, perdon por la tardansa, debo decir que no pence que les gustaria, así que me esforsare en este capítulo, sin mas que decir que de inicio_**.

**_Antetirormente._**

**_El rey Darius_** **_envio un mensaje a los reyes de Arendelle, comunicando, que también tuvieron a una hija._**

**_El rey de Arendelle quedo impactado ante la notícia, para ambos reinos era crucial la unión sobre todo para los reyes de Ástaroth, quienes solo tenian plena confianza en Arendelle._**

**_Pero por ahora en dos reinos se celebraba el nacimiento de las princesas Elsa de Arendelle y Anna de Ástaroth._**

**_Capitulo 1: Encuentro._**

**_Ya había pasado 15 años y las pricesas se convirtieron en bellas damas._**

**_Elsa apesar de su corta edad tenia el cuerpo de una mujer perfecta, era alta con un buen porte, su cabello era blanco como la nieve, y sin duda era alguien con un caracter fuerte pero tambien era muy amable y educada, aún que no había que hacer que enfuresca pues su rostro cambiaba a tal punto que hasta el mas valiete temblaria con su mirada._**

**_Desde muy pequeña supo que tenia magia dentro de ella, podia controlar el hielo hacer que brote de sus manos y utilizar el hielo a su alrededor, sus padres quedaron encantados con el don que recibió, sabian que su reino estaria bien protegido por su hija, así que no dudaron en buscar a alguien que pudiera entrenar con ella para que aprenda a usar su magia correctamente._**

**_Fue entonces que se encontraron con un maestro de las artes en la magia su nombre era Ázmus, quien no dijo que no a los reyes de Arendelle y entreno a Elsa._**

Á**zmus**\- princesa debe aprender a usar sus poderes con sabiduria, control, y sobre todo nunca debe usarlos para su propio beneficio, si no para proteger a su reino y algun día a esa persono a la que usted ame con todas sus fuerzas.

**Elsa**\- maestro cree usted que sere una buena reina al igual que mis padres.

Á**zmus**\- sera igual a sus padres y seguramente mas... bueno, continuemos con su entrenamiento.

**_En el reino de Ástaroth, la princesa Anna se convirtió en una bella dama con un cuerpo mas adecuado a su edad, aún que tenia un poco grande el busto para la edad que tenia_**

**_Su personalidad era la de una aventurera siempre buscando algo nuevo, era muy extrobertida, desprendia alegria a su alrededor._**

**_A pesar de ser una dama, tenia un entrenamiento de espada, su destresa era incomparable, a tal punto que sus padres la apodaron "la reina de espadas"._**

**_No era para menos, ya que sus padres, _****_el rey Darius y la reina Íntegra eran conocidos cómo "Caballero Rey y Caballero Reina",_**

**_debido a que participaban en las batallas guiando a su ejército._**

**_El mismo rey Darius supervisaba en personalmente el entrenamiento de su hija y en ese momento recordo algo y se lo dijo a su hija._**

**Rey Darius**\- Anna por ahora termina tu entrenamiento, y ve ha darte un baño, mañana con los primeros rayos del sol saldremos de viaje.

**Anna termina su entrensmiento y al escuchar lo que dijo su padre ella pregunta.**

**Anna**\- de viaje? a donde iremos padre.

**Rey Darius- **viajaremos al reino de Arendelle, sabes que tenemos muy buenas relaciones con ellos.

**Anna**\- entiendo, entoces me preparare para un largo viaje.

**Rey Darius**\- muy bién, esta ves nos dirgiremos ah Aremdelle via maritima, esto reducira el tiempo que tardemos en llegar, estimo que estaremos dentro de 7 dias.

**Anna**\- me encanta la idéa, siempre quise viajar en un gran barco, esto sera una experiencia única.

**Rey Darius**\- bueno entonces comensare con los preparativos.

**_A la mañana siguiente._**

**_partieron a la hora acordada, para el viaje y entablar asuntos importantes cómo comercio, militar y otros._**

**_Mientras tanto en Arendelle, Elsa estaba disfrutando una cabalgata con su caballo favorito Qiron, vio a su mestro Ázmus, fue hacia el para saber ah que vino._**

**Elsa**\- pasa algo maestro.

**_Elsa para su caballo y se acerca a su maestro cuando lo hace Ázmus responde._**

**Ázmus**\- debo recordarle princesa que los reyes de Ástaroth vienen en camino, su madre pidio que supervise las habitaciones para los reyes y la princesa, su madre también pidio que le de un pequeño tour por el reino a la princesa Anna, su madre espera que se hagan amigas.

**_Elsa responde._**

**Elsa**\- deacuerdo me encargare de los preparativos para su llegada, y de pensar el la mejor manera de mostrar la buena hospitalodad que hay en Arendelle.

**Ázmus**\- bien dicho altesa, la esperare el el castillo.

**_Antes que se fuera Elsa le pide un favor._**

**Elsa**\- maestro Ázmus, por favor pidale a Gerda, la ama de llaves que me espere el la entrada del castillo para que me ayude con los prwparativos.

**Ázmus**\- así lo hare haltesa.

**_Una hora mas tarde._**

**_Elsa llego al castillo y en la entrada estaba Gerda la ama de llaves esperandola, un sirviente llebo al caballo de la princesa a los establos y de alli Gerda acompaño a Elsa para supervisar las habitaciones, Elsa era muy meticulosa cuando se trata de invitados, para ella todo debe estar perfecto._**

**_Las camas deben ser los mas comodas posibles, se debe disponer de servidumbre para los invitados, además tenia que pensar si usaria un carroaje o un paseo por el reino para la princesa Anna._**

**_Dias mas tarde._**

**_El ansiado día llego, los reyes de Ástaroth ya estaban en el puerto d__e Arendelle_**, **_fueron al castillo en csballos escoltados por su guardia, al llegar al catillo fueron recibidos por los por los reyes de Arendelle._**

**Rey**\- bienbenidos sus majestades espero que su viaje haya sido tramquilo.

**_El rey de Ástaroth _****_bajo de su caballo y fue a darle un gran abrazo al rey de Arendelle._**

**Rey Darius**\- mi amigo un gusto volverte a ver, a pasado el tiempo, como va el reino.

**_El rey corresponde el abrazo del rey Darius y le responde._**

**Rey**\- es cierti a psado tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos vimos, respondiendo a su pregunta, el eeino esta bien no ay problemas por ahora.

**_El rey se dirigio donde estaba su hija y la presento ante los reyes._**

**Rey**\- rey Darius, reina Íntegra, les presento a mi hiha su nombre es Elsa.

**_Elsa se acerco a los reyes invitados y con una reverencia y de manera muy educada se presento._**

**Elsa**\- reyes de Ástaroth sean bienbenidos a Arendelle, espero que su visita sea placentera, y disfruten de el ambiente alegre que hay en este lugar.

**_El rey Darius que asombrado por ls belleza de Elsa._**

**Rey Darius**\- debo decir que es una chica educada con un buen porte igual al de su padre y tiene la belleza de su madre, sin duda alguna.

Tabien tengo a alguien a quien quiero que conoscan, hija ven por favor.

**_El rey Darius llamo a su hija, ella bajo de su caballo y se dirigio hacia ellos._**

**Rey Darius**\- reyes de Arendelle, princesa, les presentó a mi hija Anna, hija estos son los reyes de Arendelle y su hija Elsa.

**_Anna muy educadamente se presentó ante los reyes de Arendelle._**

**Anna**\- encantada de conocerlos, su reino es muy hermoso.

**_Des pues de saludar a los reyes dirigio su mirada a la princesa Elsa._**

**_cuando la vio quedo fascinada con su belleza en ese momento no existia nadie mas, fue que dentro de ella se preguntaba._**

**Anna**\- no puedo creer, es muy linda alta, con un cuerpo prefecto, me pregunto que edad tentra, quisa 18, no, o tal ves 21, sí esa debe ser su edad.

**_El rey Darius sedirije a Elsa._**

**Rey Darius**\- querida Elsa cual es tu edad?

**_A lo que Elsa responde._**

**Elsa**\- en un par de dias complo 15.

**_Al oir esto el rey Darius y Anna quedan impactados._**

**Rey darius y Anna**\- Queeeeeé

**Hata aqui espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Como es costumbre en mis fics, les dejo esto.**

**Adelanto.**

**Los reyes de ambos reinos celebran el cumpleaños de las dos princesas, en los dias suguientes crece una amistad entre Anna y Elsa.**

**Pero un suceso inesperado hara que sea mas que una amistad.**

**En el próximo capítulo: Celebración, un beso accidentalmente hermoso.**

**Ah y perdon por el retaso.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Hola lectores, lamento el retraso, e tenido cosas que hacer, pero ahora estare subiendo capírulos_**

**_Con respecto a reacer el capítulo ya me dio pereza, y perdon por los errores_****_, es que uso mi celular para hacer mis capítulos y cuando tecleo una letra sale otra, sin inportar cuanta veces lo revise._**

**_Por cierto cambiare el titulo del capítulo y lo que deje de adelanto sera mas adelante._**

**_Sin mas que decir al capítulo._**

**_Capítulo 2: preocupación, una amenaza amtigua regresa._**

**_Des pues de que los reyes de Arendelle recibieran a los reyes de Ástaroth, se dirijieron al palacio donde los reyes se disponian a tener una pequeña reunión._**

**_El rey de Arendelle llevo a su magestad el rey Darius a su oficina, para que nadie los moleste._**

**Rey**\- debo decir que me sorprendio un poco, que usted solicitara que el cumpleaños de las dos princesas se de en Arendelle, asumo que hay otro asunto o me equivoco.

**Rey Darius**\- esta en lo cierto, esta visita no solo es para selebrar el cumpleaños de nuestras hijas, hay otro asunto que debo comunicarle.

**_El rey de Arendelle le ofrecio una copa de un delicioso víno, y pregunto sobre ese asunto._**

**Rey**\- y de que se trata?

**_El rey Darius suspiro con un aire de preocupación y responde._**

**Rey Darius**\- se trata de un rumor que llego hasta nuestro reino, sobre un imperio que esta destruyendo otros, despiadado, cruel y sumamente peligroso.

**_Re_****_y_**\- y cual es el nombre de ese imperio.

**_El rey Darius se puso muy serio y dijo._**

**Rey Darius**\- tiene un nombre que creimos jamas escuchariamos otra vez, un nombre que olvidamos ya hace mucho tiempo... el imperio "Darck Blade"

**_El rey de Arendelle se puso blanco y muy asustado cuando escucho ese nombre, tal fue su asombro, que su mano que sostenia su copa se puso a temblar._**

**Rey**\- eso es imposible, no puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo.

**Rey Drarius**\- yo tampoco lo creia, pero un día mande soldados a proteger una aldea que requeria ayuda.

Des pues de un tiempo los soldados trajeron un casco y parte de una armadura que tenia el escudo de ese imperio, no hay duda de que ese escudo es de "Darck Blade"

Se dice que comenzaron conquistanto pequeños reinos y ganando territorio, ahora tras casi 21 años se combirtieron en un gran imperio, ademas que hay rumores que el rey de ese imperio esta buscando venganza contra los reinos que llevaron a el suyo a la destrucción.

**_El rey de Arendelle, supo en ese instante que lo que le decia el rey Darius era real._**

**Rey**\- no imagine que volvería a escuchar el nombre de ese reino.

Paso tanto tiempo desde la "Guerra del Cataclismo" que casi llevo a la destrucción de los reinos libres y justos.

**Rey Darius**\- tienes toda la razón, a pasado mucho tiempo ya desde aquella cruel batalla.

**_32 años atras._**

**_Existia un imperio conocido como "Darck Blade" este imperio era famoso por conquistar reinos, debastando a todo lo que se le ponia en frente, no solo conquistaban reinos, si no tambien mataban a los gobernantes de esos reinos y a sus herederos sin importar que estos eran recien nacidos._**

**_El mundo estaba al borde del colapso, entraria a una epoca de oscuridad._**

**_Sin embargo, un día 8 reinos se unieron para formar el mas grande ejército de la historia de la humanidad, los reinos que se unieron para parar al impeto "Darck Blade" fueron:_**

**_El reino de Tharos, gobernado por el rey Bhor._**

**_El reino de Astaroth, gobernado por el rey Dórian, el padre del ahora rey Darius._**

**_El reino de Claímides, gobernado por el rey Aenhéas._**

**_El reino de Pendragón, gobernado por la reina Irina._**

**_El reino de Azelot, gobernado por el rey Alquimio._**

**_El reino de Mondragóm, gobernado por el rey Tracio._**

**_El reino Zhina, gobernado por el rey Reiner._**

**_Y por ultimo, el reino de Arendelle, gobernado por el anterior rey Máximo._**

**_Aún que el reino de Arendelle, fue incluido por que contaba con los recursos para mantener a los soldados bien alimentados, pero el rey tambien dispuso de sus tropas que eran un númeto escaso de , 200 hombres, mientras que los otros reinos contaban con al rededor de 1600 a 2100 hombres._**

**_El imperio "Darck Blade" era gobernaso por el tirano y ruin rey Drethsai, _****_su única ambición era que todo reino que no fuera de el debia conquistarlo, y si se oponian, su destrucción era inevitable._**

**_Su ejército era de un número grande al rededor de más de 120000 hombres._**

**_Cuando llego el dia de la batalla, los 8 reinos unidos lo enfrentaron, fue una batalla sangrienta, miles de perdidas de cada lado._**

**_La ventaja la tenia el emperador Drethsai, sus tropas seguian con su avancé pracia que la derrota estaba por llegar, pero fue entonces que el rey de Arendelle al ver la moral baja de las tropas y de los reyes, blandio su espada, se puso firme y le hablo a las tropas._**

**Máximo**\- escuchenme, escuchenme, se que parece que la derrota es inminente, se que ya no tienen la fuerza de seguir, si lo hacen ya se estan rindiendo y estan perdiendo la esperanza, pero les digo que mientras haya aire en nuestro ser aún hay esperanza, sí vamos a morir, que sea como hombre libres, para no quedar vivos y ser esclavos, peleen, peleen, haganlo por su gente, por su reino y por la libertad.

Hoy es un buen día para morir.

**_Con estas palabras las tropas, los reyes tomaron más fuerza y con un grito de guerra se lanzaron a la batalla._**

**_Des pues de esto la batalla termino, mataron al emperador y sus tropas se rindieron, a la familia del tirano se le perdono la vida, pero se les despojaron de sus riquesas, para que no pudieran hacer lo que han estado haciendo._**

**_Y asi fue que la paz llego... una costosa paz._**

**_Ahora__._**

**Rey**\- aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, además que en aquella batalla nos conocimos.

**Rey Darius**\- es cierto, fue cuando salvaste mi vida y peleamos juntos.

**Rey**\- y dime, se sabe algo de ese reino?

**Rey Darius**\- no por ahora, pero debemos estar alertas, por si pasa algo.

De momento concentremonos el la fiesta para nuestras hijas.

**Rey**\- es cierto, luego veremos que hacer para prepararnos, ante cualquier iregularidad.

**Mientras tanto.**

**Elsa llevo a Anna, para dar un paceo por el reino.**

**Anna**\- me gusta la vista que hay aqui, los bosques, la planicie , la montañas nevadas, es increible.

**Elsa**\- me alegra que le guste princesa.

**Anna**\- por favor, llamame por mi nombre.

**Elsa**\- como tu digas

**Anna**-Elsa dime como es vivir en un lugar asi.

**Elsa**\- es un lugar tranquilo, donde puedes disfrutar de un bello paisaje, también puedes disfrutar de refrescarte en una cascada serca de aqui, que te pareceria podervir a aquel lugar.

**Anna**\- suena bién, debo decir que me gusta tu compañia, que me puedes decir de ti.

**Elsa**\- de mi, bueno...

**Anna**\- que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres.

**Elsa**\- me gusta estar en la biblioteca y leer unos libros, tambien me gusta recorrer el bosque y estar un buen rato en la cascada en especial en días calurisos.

Y a ti que te gusta hacer.

**Anna**\- a mi? me gusta visitar este tipo de lugares en el reino de mi padre es muy dificil encontrar vegetación tan grade y bella como esta, casi todo es una ciudad, y si hay bosques resultan ser peligrosos visitarlos.

**_Así siguieron con su conversación, durante algunas horas, des pues de esto regresaron al palacio y estar con sus padres, ya que habria un gran banquete y debian estar presentes._**

**_En la mesa Anna y Elsa no dejaban de hablar la una con la otra, sus padres por su parte veían cómo crecia una amistad __entre las dos princesas, esto hacia feliz a los dos reyes._**

**_Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, perdon por cambiar el título y la historia de este y perdon por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo, a se me olvidaba._**

**_Adelanto._**

**_El los suguientes dias una amistad fuerte crece para Anna y Elsa, pero todo eso podria camabiar por un beso que se da sin que ellas lo esperen o imaginen._**

**_En el próximo capítulo._**

**_Un beso accidentalmente hermoso._**

**_Los Personajes no son mios y ya saben lo demas._**

**_Hasta otro capítulo._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Hola chicos como están. Bienvenidos a otro nuevo capítulo que les traigo, espero que les guste este capítulo y déjenme decirles algo, gracias por seguir mi historia y leerla eso me hace muy feliz, sé que estado tardando en subir capítulos pero entiéndame chicos a veces se me da un bloqueo del escritor , estóy, debo escribir, tengo que escribir, no sé qué escribir._**

**_Pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo._**

**Capitulo 3: un beso accidentalmente hermoso.**

**La amistad crecia para Elsa y Anna, a tal punto que Elsa consideraba a Anna como si fuera su hermana menor, y para Anna, Elsa era una hermana mayor.**

**Elsa llevaba a Anna en un paseo que ella planifico, hacer que conosca bellos lugares, paisajes, etc.**

**Des pues de unos dias, los padres de Elsa y Anna, organizaron una fiesta sorpresa para ambas, ya que fue idea de la madre de Elsa llevar a Anna de paseo por el reino, así ellos se encargaban de preparar la fiesta para sus hijas.**

**_La noche estaba llegando, Elsa y Anna se dirijian al castillo, al entrar notaron que no había nadie, todo estana vacío._**

_**Elsa**\- _mamá, papá, hay alguien aquí_?_

**Anna**\- parece que no hay ni un alma aquí.

**_Cuando Elsa y Anna estaban en el centro del patio del castillo, unas luces de encendieron bruscamente, y de la oscuridad salieron los pobladores de Arendelle, los reyes y gritaron todos juntos._**

**_Sorpresa._**

**Pobladores de Arendelle**\- feliz cumpleños, majestades.

**Rey**\- feliz conpleaños hija.

**_El rey y la reina de Arendelle, se fueron a darle un fuerte abrazo a su hija, lo mismo hicieron los reyes de Astaroth._**

**Rey Darius**\- felicidades querida hija, hoy es un día muy especial.

**Reina Íntegra**\- es cierto, este fue el día en que viniste al mundo y llenaste de alegria la vida de tu padre y la mia.

**Anna no dijo nada, por que estaba feliz, abrazo a sus padres con lagrimas de felicidad.**

**Elsa**\- así que esta fue la razón por la que me pidieron llevar a Anna de paseo cierto?

**Reina**\- lo ciento cariño, pero debes admitir que te sorprendimos con esto, cierto?

**Elsa**\- sí, debo abmitirlo, me dieron una gran sorpresa con esto, los areglos son muy hermosos, gracias a los dos por esta fiesta.

**_El rey alzo su copa y hablo en voz alta._**

**Rey**\- muy bién, que de inicio a la fiesta en honor a las dos pincesas, Elsa y Anna.

**_Se inicio la fiesta, llena de alegtia y gozo, las dos princesas se divertian como nunca, también jugaron con los niños y vailaban hasta mas no poder._**

**_Luego llego el momento de que los reyes dieran un pequeño discurso para sus hijas, _**

**Rey**\- bueno, este día es de felicidad, para mi y mi esposa, cuando Elsa nacio, nos lleno de alegria nuestras vidas, en ese momento, Arendelle tendria a su futura gobernante y no nos equivocamos, Elsa es determinada, serena, y sobre todo capaz de llegarca ser una reina, a quien todos respetaran.

Felicidades hija.

Salud.

**_Todos alzaron su copa de vino y brindaron._**

**_Luego el rey de Astaroth, también, tuvo su momento._**

**Rey Darius**\- Anna, mi querida Anna, llenaste de dicha la vida de tu madre y la mia, desde muy pequeña demostraste ser muy valiente y positiva, amable con los que te rodean, cariñosa, bondadosa, pero llegara el día en que asumas el trono y debes saber, que tendras que proteger a tu gente, por que un rey no es nada sin su pueblo, pero se que seras capaz de superar cualquier obstaculo que se te presente, se feliz y vive muchos años.

Salud por mi hija.

**_Des pues del brindis, Anna se acerco a Elsa con un regalo de parte de ella._**

**Anna**\- princesa Elsa, reciba este obsequio, que le traje, espero sea de su agrado y que siempre la proteja.

**_Elsa recibio el regalo, era una caja larga un poco plana, cuando la abrió, vio en su interior una espada japonesa._**

**_Era muy hernosa una perfecta obra de arte._**

**_Elsa quedo asombrada por el regalo, que no sabia que decir._**

**Elsa**\- no se que decir... es una hermosa espada, son muy dificiles de adquirir, gracias.

**Anna**\- esta es la espada Murasame, una espada, que es capaz de causar grades heridas en combate.

**_En ese momento Elsa no tenia algo que regalarle a Anna, pero recordo lo que le dijo una vez._**

**Anna**\- _Me gustaria ver como cae la niebe, en Astaroth, no ocurre muy seguido, es mas raras veces, muy raras veces llega a suceder._

**_Elsa le pidio permiso a su padre de usar sus poderes para darle un muy especial regalo a Anna, su padre aún pricipio no estaba deacuerdo, pero al final accedio._**

**_Elsa se acerco a Anna y le dijo._**

**Elsa- una vez me dijiste que querias ver como caia la nieve, pues tus deceos son ordenes.**

**_Elsa se fue al c__e__ntro de todos y empezo a mover las manos con gracia, de ella salio una luz azul, y la expulso al cielo y de repente cayo nieve, copos de nieve tan blancos que brillaban con la luz._**

**_Anna se quedo muy impresionada, ante tal demostración y noto que Elsa tenia magia en su interor, no solo ella se quedo asombrada si no tambien sus padres._**

**_Aquel regalo no solo le gusto a Anna, si no también a todos lo que estaban en aquel lugar, todos aplaudieron con mucho entuciasmo y alegria._****_Anna se acerco a Elsa, bueno, lietralmente se lanzo a sus brazos, para agradecer aquel regalo_**.

**Anna**\- gracias por el regalo fue el mejor que me han dado, esto es increible, como es posible.

**Elsa**\- este don lo tengo lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo ya, manejo el hielo a mi voluntad, un maestro me esta enseñando a controlarlo.

**_El rey Darius se acerco al rey y le pregunto._**

**Rey Darius**\- no me dijo nada de estoy rey, como sucedio esto?.

**_El rey respondio_****_._**

**Rey**\- lamento no habercelo dicho antes, queriamos estar seguros de que Elsa controlara ese poder, además lo tiene desde que ella nacio.

**Rey Darius**\- tal parece que Arendelle, estara bien protegida.

**Rey**\- eso es lo que esperanos mi esposa y yo.

**_La fiesta termino, Anna se quedo con Elsa en su habitación, platicando un rato._**

**Anna**\- me digiste que tu poder lo tenias hace mucho tiempo atras.

**Elsa**\- sí, la verdad es que mi padre me dijo, que este poder lo tengo desde que naci.

Trajeron a un maestro en estas artes, quien me a enseñado a controlarlo, manipularlo, para que sirva de ayuda, asi proteger a mi reino de cualquira que trate de dañarlo.

**Anna**\- eso es imprecionante, que es lo que puedes hacer con tu poder

**Elsa**\- bueno, puedo crear estatuas de hielo cristalino, además de poder crear un castillo hecho de puro hielo.

**Anna**\- imprecionante.

**Elsa**\- y dime Anna. tu que habilidad tienes.

**Anna**\- nada imprecionante, se diria que soy muy hábil con las espadas, en especial con las espadas japonesas.

Son armas mortales.

Desde muy pequena demostre esta habilidad, mi padre supervisaba mi entrebamiento, era muy exigente, tanto así que estaba muy lastimada por los entrenamientos, pero sabia que así debia ser, mi padre queria que no dependiera de nadie para sobrevivir, que seria capaz de salir de cualquier situación así tenga que matar, pero espero que eso nunca suceda, y dime... de tí como fue.

**Elsa**\- mis padres, supieron de mis poderes desde que naci, de mis manos salian destellos azules así que pidieron ayuda y así llego quien es mi maestro su nombre es Ázmus, gracias a el aprendi a manejar este poder que tengo, que debe usarce no en beneficio de uno, sí no en beneficio de los demás, aprendi eso para gobenar a mi reino y protegrlo.

**_Así se quedaron hasta tarde, mientras tanto._**

**_El rey de Astaroth, estaba con el rey en su estudio._**

**Rey Darius**\- como es que Elsa adquirio esos poderes.

**Rey**\- son de nacimiento, aún principio teniamos miedo de que no supiera dominar sus poderes, pero uno de nuestros sirvientes nos hablo de alguien que era maestro de artes magicas, así que lo buscamos, se ofrecio a entrenarla cuando creciera y asi fue, gracias a el mi hija aprendio a controlar sus poderes.

Espero no este molesto, por que no se lo dije.

**Rey Darius**\- nó, claro que no, es comprensible, que no querrian que se sepa, además como dije antes, Arendelle estara bién protegida.

**_A la mañana siguiente._**

**_Anna _****_y Elsa se quedaron dormidas, todo debido a la fiesta, estaban muy csnsadas, así qué sus padres las dejaron descansar._**

**_En los dias que pasaron juntas creció una conexión muy fuerte _**_entre las dos__, como si el destino hubiera querido que sus caminos se cruzaran y asi fu__e._

**_Esa mañana__ Anna y Elsa ya estaban bajando las escaleras para __el desayuno, Fue entonces que al bajar las escaleras Anna empezó a jugar y eso puso a Elsa muy nerviosa._**

**Elsa**\- ten cuidado, te puedes lastimar.

**Anna**\- no te preocupes, ni que fuera a trope...

**_En aquel momento, Anna no vio donde estaba pisando y por poco s__e cae, de no ser por los reflejos rapidos de Elsa, la tomo __de la mano y la jalo hacia ella, pero tal fue la fuerza probocando que Anna fuera a chocar con Elsa, aquella acción hizo que sus labios chocaran y sin saber lo que ocurria Elsa y Anna se dieron un beso, uno accidental, p__ero aquel beso seria el inicio de su amor, el inicio de su travesía para estar juntas sin importar lo que pase._**

**_En aquel momento para ellas, el tiempo se detubo, no solo a su alrededor, también el mundo e__ntero __se detubo._**

**_En aquel instante Elsa empezó a abrazar a Anna por la cintura, mientras que Anna empezó a mover sus brazos hacia el cuello de Elsa._**

**_No podian parar._**

**Elsa**\- esto, esta pasando en realidad, pero por que no me aparto de ella, esto que estos sintiendo ahora no deja que me aparte de ella, santo cielo, sus labios son exquisitos.

**Anna**\- que pasa, no pue ser, me estoy dando un beso con otra chica, pero al menos es Elsa... creo que en el fondo de mi ser queria probar sus labios, oh por todos los cielos que estoy haciendo.

**_Des pues de aquel beso, las dos se separaron para tomar aire ya que su respiración de las dos estaba entrecortada, no hablaron nada en aquel momento y siguieron con su camino._**

**_Ya el la noche._**

**_Anna se fue a su habitación, al igual que Elsa, las dos no podian dormir, cada vez que serraban los ojos, veían el beso que se dieron._**

**Elsa**\- no puedo creer lo que paso, nos dimos un beso, un beso en los labios, pero debo decir que fue el primer y mejor beso que tuve, sus labios eran sabor cereza y tan rojos que me volvi loca, no queria dejar de besarla, pero ahora que hare, llevamos todo el día sin hablar sobre el asunto y no la culpo, besarse con una chica, no es normal, aún así debo hablar con ella, por que creo que des pues de ese beso ella esta empezandome a gustar.

**Anna estaba igual que Elsa, su cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo, des pues de aquel beso.**

**Anna**\- no se que fue lo qué sucedió, ese beso no era un sueño, paso en realidad y eso me pone muy avergonzada... aún que debo decir que prove sus labios, un sabos a limón dulce cuál jamás había sentido y ahora despues de ese beso, no se que pensar, si es que ella me gusta o esto solo es provocado por aquel beso, debo averiguarlo y eso se conseguira de una sola forma, tendre que darme un beso mas con ella, así sabre si me esta empezando a gustar ella o solo es algo pasajero y sin importancia.

**_Al día siguiente._**

**_Muy temprano en la mañana, Elsa se preparaba para tener una charla con Anna, por lo que paso el día anterior, el vestido que escogió era el que ya conocemos todos, aquel vestido celeste, que dejaba ver lo hermosa que es Elsa._**

**_Por su parte Anna escogió un vestodo diferente, uno de color verde hoja y cambio su peinado a uno suelto con unhermoso collar dorado, un poco de maquillaje, esto hacia notar a Anna un poco mas mayor de lo normal, sin embargo no podrían tener aquella charla, ya que llegó un mensaje para el rey Darius de su consejera real Diana a quién dejó a cargo del reino de Ástaroth mientras él se ausentaba._**

**_El mensaje decia que requeria de su presencia en el reino lo antes posible, los motivos no podia decirlo en el mensaje, al leerlo el rey Darius y la reina Íntegra, debian partir de inmediato, así que prepararon todo para su partida._**

**_Anna estava lista para salir de su habitación, cuando vio a su madre entrar justo cuando ella estaba de salida._****Anna**\- madre que ocurre?

**_Le pregunto a lo que ella responde._****Reina Íntegra**\- tu padre recibió un mrnsaje de Diana, requiere la precensia de de tu padre con urgencia, es por esa razón que partiremos hoy mismo de regredo a Astaroth, por que estas vestida así?

**Anna**\- bueno es que, tenia qye ver a Elsa, teiamos planes para hoy.

**Reina Íntegra**\- ya veo, tendras que cancelarlo, debemos prepararnos para partir, prepara tus cosas.

**_Anna no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, un mensahj urgente camvio todo y ya no podria hablar con Elsa._**

**_Mientras tanto, a Elsa le dieron el comunicado de que los reyes de Astaroth, partirian ese mismo día, Elsa no esperaba aquello, tenia ganas de pasar un rato con Anna y hablar sobre lo que paso._**

**_Ese día mas tarde._**

**_Los reyes de Astaroth estaban a punto de partir, los reyes de Arendelle, se estaban despidiendo, mientras que Elsa y Anna solo se quedaron viendo, vasto esa mirada entre las dos para saber que en un buen tiempo no se volverian a ver._**

**_Luego de la despedida, Elsa veia como Anna se alejaba de ella, sentia una sensación extraña, como si no quisiera que se fuera, lo mismo pasaba con Anna, no sabia cuando la voleria a ver_**.

**_Bueno chicos hasta aqui el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, no me voy sin antes dejar esto_**.

**_Adelanto._**

**_Dias des pues de la partida de los reyes de Astaroth, los reyes de Arendelle reciben una invitación a una boda en un reino lejano y dejan a su hija Elsa a cargo, sin embargo ese viaje sera el ultimo de los teyes de Arendelle._**

**_En el próximo capítulo._**

**_Tragedia en alta mar, el corazón herido de una hija._**

**_Personajes no son míos y ya saben lo demás._**

**_Hasta otro capítulo._**


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola chicos perdon por tardar en subir capítulo, es que estuve de viaje, por esa razón no subi capítulo antes, ah y tenganme paciencia con lo errores, sin mas que agregar comencemos.

Capítulo 4: tragedia en altamar, el corazón herido de una hija.

Los reyes de Astaroth, regresaron a su reino, al llegar el rey se reunio con Diana su consejera real.

Rey Darius- dime, Diana que es lo que esta pasando, mandaste un mensaje urgente y ahora aquí me tienes.

Diana- estube realizando una investigación, como usted lo solicitó, para saber sus sospechas de que aquel reino, volvió a surgir.

Y dejeme decirle que así fue, pero surgio algo más, según lo que estube investigando, las conquistas de reinos pequeños fue después, de haber tenido un reino aún que pequeño, fue que empezó a expandirse.

Saber de su expanción, no fue facil, pero recopile toda la información y así descubri como se hicieron un reino grande.

Resulta que realizaron alianzas con los reinos vecinos que tenian, la mayoria acepto, pero un reino no queria una alianza con ellos, fue entonces que atacaron aquel reino sin siquiera declararles la guerra, no dejaron a nadie con vida.

Se apoderaron del territorio, y eso no es todo, segun los pobladoder hay rumores de que los reinos aliados sufrieron revueltas y golpes de Estado.

Además se dice que estaban controlando todo hasta que piden ayuda a ese reino, llegan sus tropas y empeoran las cosas, luego hacen que los reyes huyan de su propio reino, alegando de que ya sea los principes, condes o el pueblo estan por tomar la vida de sus gobernantes.

Los reyes emprenden una huida, pero en el camino sufren un accidente y todos mueren sin dejar rastro.

Así lo han hecho todos estos años y ahora que tienen un gran imperio, siembran el terror a su paso con aquellos que no quieran formar una alianza.

Eso es todo magestad.

El rey Darius se queda sin palabras, pensativo sobre todo lo que podria venir.

Asi que se levanta de su silla y se ve que en su mano hay una brillante moneda de plata con un simbolo de un dragón y responde.

Rey Darius- muy bien, debemos estar preparados para lo que sea, así que enviaré a las "Storm Shadow" y estaran bajo tu cargo Diana.

Diana se queda asombrada al oir esto, las "Storm Shadow" son las guerras de elite del rey, entrenadas para ser asesinas, las guerreras mas fieles al rey de Astaroth.

El rey Darius lanza su moneda y cae al suelo de pronto aparecen las guerreras arodilladas ante el rey y este les de una orden.

Rey Darius- mis fileles guerreras, ayudaran a Diana, para saber que planea el nuevo rey de Drack Balade.

una vez hecho eso mandaremos mensajes a todos los reinos que estuvieron en la anterior guerra y sea cual sea sus planes estaremos listos para su llegada.

Lo que más me preocupa, es que después de sus conquistas, los soldados se dediquen al saqueo de aldeas lejanas, debe haber algo mas que no sepamos.

Por favor Diana investiga que esta sucediendo.

Diana- así lo hare magestad.

Mientras tanto.

En el reino de Arendelle.

Elsa, no pudo hablar a solas con Anna, aún que, el beso que se dio con ella no la dejo dormir en paz, además cada vez que pensaba en ello, sentia como se le erizaba la piel, lo único que queria era probar de nuevo esos labios sabos cereza.

Cierto día, los padres de Elsa recibieron una invitación a una boda de un rey que era amigo del rey de Arendelle.

Para llegar aquel reino, se lo hizo via maritima, solo saldrian de viaje un par de dias, Elsa se quedo a cargo del reino.

Pero ocurriría una tragedia, que cambiaria todo el mundo de Elsa.

El día que se supone regresarian sus padres, tenia un retraso, uno que le daria una mala noticia a Elsa.

Elsa se encontraba en el despacho de su padre supervisando todo para que nada este fuera de lugar.

En el pasillo se hoye como alguien corre con fuerza y abre bruscamente la puerta.

Elsa- por que entra así, no ves que estoy ocupada, Thomas que sucede, por que tan agitado.

Thomas- majestad son sus padre, algo terrible a sucedido.

Al escuchar esto, Elsa se asusta, rapidanente sigue a Thomas, y encuentra a un guardia que estaba en el barco con sus padres.

Gurdia- magestad, perdoneme por no haber protegido a sus padres.

El día que tenianos que llegar a Arendelle, fuimos sorprendidos por una tormenta, que sacudio al barco en el que estabamos, tratamos de hacer lo posible por salir de la tornenta pero, su fuerza era tal que destruyo totalmente el barco, nadie quedo con vida, solo quede yo flotando en un pedaso de madera, trate de buacar a los reyes pero fueron vanos mis esfuerzos, solo despues de aquella tormenta fue que un barco comerciante me rescato y logre llegar hasta aqui, perdoneme magestad... perdoneme por no haber protegido a sus padres.

Elsa quedo en shok después de aquella noticia, tanto que después de oirla, se desmayo, sus súbditos se asustaron, trataron de despertarla.

Horas mas tarde.

Elsa se encontraba en su habitación, Gerda se quedo con ella hasta que desperto.

Elsa- Gerda, que paso, por que estoy en mi habitación?

Gerda- magestad, se desmayo al oir la terrible noticia de la muerte de sus padres.

Elsa suspiro profundo tapando su rostro con su brazo, solo una lagrima brillante resbalaba y dijo.

Elsa- entonces, no fue un sueño pasó en realidad.

Elsa se levantó de su cama pero sintio algo extraño.

Elsa- Gerda, cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Gerda- la verdad magestad... estuvo dos dias inconsciente.

La guardia real y algunos soldados salieto a buscar a sus padres, pero no pudieron encontrarlos, hasta que su maestro Ázmus los encontro en lo profubdo del mar, se encargo de hacerles una tumba de hielo, y ahora estaran en su descanso eterno en aquel lugar.

Elsa estaba agradecida con su maestro, ya que encontro los cuerpos de sus padres, ella aún no podia asimilar lo que había sucedido.

Elsa- muy bién, haremos los preparativos para el funeral, quiero que se envie mensajes a los reinos de los cuales somos amigos, en especial al reino de Astaroth, mi padre era un gran amigo para el rey Darius, esta noticia de la muerte repentina de mis padres dejara un hueco no solo en mi corazón, si no también del pueblo entero de Arendelle, haz lo que te dije.

Gerda- si su magestad, después del fueneral tendra que llevarse a cabo su coronación como la nueva reina de Arendelle.

Gerda y los súbditos de palacio prepararon todo para el funeral se los reyes de Arendelle y se envio mensajes a los reinos amigos, sobre todo al reino de Astaroth.

Mientras tanto en el reino de Astarorh, algunos dias después.

Un mensajero de Arendelle llego, con el mensaje, fue recibido por los reyes.

Rey Darius- que noticias nos traes mensajero.

Pregunto el rey Darius, luego el nensajero saco un pergamino con el mensaje y lo leyo en voz alta.

Mensajero- este mensaje lo escribio la princesa Elsa y dice.

Soberanos de Astaroth, me dirijo a ustedes mediante este mensaje para darles una terrible noticia, cuando mis padres realizaban un viaje a un reino y en el camino de regreso, fueron sorprendidos por una devastadora tormenta que acabó con la vida de mis padres, ruego por que ellos Descansen en paz y ruego que ore por ellos, se como debe senrirce en estos momentos la noticia no solo los sorprendio a ustedes si no también a mi y a mi gente, espero que usted pueda acompañarme en la ultima despedida que realizare para mis padres.

Los reyes y la princesa Anna, se quedaron soeprendidos ante tal noticia, que el rey Darius pego un grito de tristesa ya que perdio a un gran amigo como el rey de Arendelle.

Rey Darius- nóoooooo, esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora.

Reina Íntegra- no lo puedo creer, los reyes de Arendelle... estan muertos.

Rey Darius- y justo ahora que envie a mis espias a ese reino, sabia que tendria apoyo de ellos, lastimosamente no podremos ir, debo esperar a que Diana regrese con lo que esta investigando es crucial que sepa que esta pasando para llamar a un consejo de guerra para los reinos que estuvieron involucrados en la anterior.

La princesa Anna, sabia que Elsa seguramente estaba sufriendo por tan grande perdida, así que le da una idea para poder volver a ver a Elsa.

Anna- padre, si no puede ir usted dejeme ir en su representación, la princesa Elsa debe estar muy mal con esto y necesita de una amiga y esa soy yo, dejeme ir padre, para poder estar a su lado.

Rey Darius- deacuerdo, además era lo que queria pedirte, tienes mi permiso.

Anna- muy bién, partire esta misma tarde rumbo a Arendelle.

Esa misma tarde.

Anna se fue rumbo a Arendelle, en representación de sus padres, Anna sentia en su corazón que Elsa la necesitaba para superar esta perdida, debiso a la amistad que crecio en ellas.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle.

Elsa realizaba los preparativos, para la despedida de sus padres, no expresaba dolor o llanto por la perdida, eso sí estaba demaciado seria, ocupada con los preparativos.

Horas nas tarde.

Anna llego a Arendelle, fue recivida por Johanssen uno de los encargados de recivir a quienes llegaban al funeral

Johanssen- bienbenida majestad, el funeral sera en la iglesia, dejeme asignarle a quien la guie al lugar.

Anna- la verdad quiciera ver a la princesa Elsa.

Johanssen- deacuerdo majestad, no sera ningun problema sígame.

Anna estaba ya en palacio y Johanssen anuncio su llegada.

Johanssen- su majestad la princesa Anna de Astaroth esta aquí.

Elsa al escuchar su nombre fue a su encuentro, la pricesa Anna dejo de lado el prorocolo y le dio un abrazo a Elsa y le dijo.

Anna- magestad lamento mucho su perdida y perdone a mi padre, no pudo venir, tebia asuntos muy importantes que tratar.

Elsa- no te preocupes, es bueno que una amiga como tu este aquí, para acompañarme en este momentos de dolor.

Horas Mas tarde.

Se se llevaba a cabo el funeral en honor a los reyes de Arendelle, la princesa y futura reina Elsa daria un discurso.

Elsa- sufrimos una gran perdida, como saben mis padres los reyes de Arendelle siempre se preocupaban por el bienestar de su pueblo, fueron reyes muy nobles y honestos.

Para mi, sin duda alguna padres que me enseñaron que la justica, la verdad y la honestidad son pilares fundamentales para gobernar.

Un día mi padre me dijo, que un rey no es nada sin su pueblo y que un rey debe orotegerlo.

Ellos viviran siempre en nuestros recuerdos y en nuestros corazones.

Ahora ellos descansan en paz, yo gobernare a mi pueblo tal y como ellos me enseñaron, su legado permanecerá por toda la eternidad.

**_Al terminar, la princesa Elsa, la princesa Anna y los pobladores de Arendelle fueron a las orillas del mar para dejar ir pequeños faroles de color blanco, luego Elsa dejo caer una nevada, la cual hacia sentir el dolor y el sufrimiento por la perdida de los reyes de Arendelle._**

**_Anna noto que Elsa no derramaba una lagrima, pero sabia que el dolor en ella era muy grande._**

**D****_espués de esto Elsa se interno en el bosque sola, Anna la siguio, hasta que se adentraron al mismo centro del bosque, alli Elsa cayo de rodillas y empezo a llorar, Anna se acerco a ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y Elsa al ver a Anna, se apoyo en ella y derramo lagrimas de dolor por la perdida de sus padres, así se quedaron hasta que anocheció._**

**_Anna en ese momento decidio quedarce el tiempo necesario para estar con Elsa, al tenerla en sus brazos sintio algo en su corazón, ella sabia que no queria apartarce de ella, ella queria estar a su lado sin importar nada mas y una pregunta rondaba su cabeza._**

**Anna**\- me estare enamorando de ella?

**_Bueno chicos espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y perdoneme por los errores ortográficos, creanme hago mi mejor esfuerzo._**

**_Bueno les dejo esto._**

**_Adelanto._**

**_Anna y Elsa comienzan a notar entre ellas nacer sentimientos que pueden llevarlas a enamorarse la una de la otra, sólo el tiempo lo dirá._**

**_En el próximo capítulo: el comienzo de un amor, el largo camino para ser feliz._**

**_Personajes no son míos y ya saben lo demás._**

**_Hasta otro capítulo._**


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Hola lectores, como estan espero que bién, __estoy aqui con este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, sin mas que decir que de inicio._**

**_En el anterior capítulo._**

**_Elsa perdio a sus padres cuando regresaban de un viaje, la noticia de su muerte causo gran conmoción, tanto en su pueblo, como en los reyes de Astaroth._**

**_Anna por su parte se ofrecio a ir en lugar de sus padres y estar al lado de Elsa en estos momentos de sufrimiento._**

**_Después de todo el llanto y dolor, Elsa estaba en los brazos de Anna, Anna enpezo a notar algo, no queria apartarce de ella y surgia una pregunta: se estaba enamorando de Elsa?._**

**_Capítulo 5: el comienzo de un amor, el largo camino para ser feliz._**

**_El sol ya estaba ocultandoce, dando paso a la noche._**

**Anna**\- Elsa... Elsa despierta.

**_Elsa se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Anna, poco a poco estaba despertando._**

**Elsa**\- mmmm... hay no, perdon, mira ya casi anochece y seguimos en el bosque.

**Anna**\- descuida, no tienes que disculparte, me agrado que te durmieras en mis brazos.

**_Sin querer Anna dijo esas palabras, por lo que Elsa, estaba sonrojada._**

**Anna**\- _Anna, tonta como es que dijiste eso, que pensara Elsa de tí._

**_Se reprimia mentalmente a ella misma._**

**_Elsa por su parte dio la vuelta su cara y susuro._**

**Elsa**\- la verdad, estaba muy comoda en tus brazos Anna.

**Anna**\- dijiste algo Elsa.

**Elsa**\- no, nada en especial solo que debemos regresar a palacio.

**_Elsa acelero su paso dejando a Anna atras._**

**_Anna acelero el paso tambien para alcansar a Elsa._**

**Anna**\- Elsa esperame no me dejes sola, este lugar me esta dando miedo.

**_Anna estaba ya al lado de Elsa y sin darce cuenta le tomo de la mamo, cuanso esto paso, Elsa se estremecio de la nada, pegando gritos internos y se puso a pensar._**

**Elsa**\- _como es que me esta pasando esto, con ella por que me pongo así, sí solo me esta tomando de la mano, no deberia ser así._

**_Es cierto no deberia ser así, pero después de aquel beso accidental, las cosas cambian._**

**_Para Anna era distinto, tomar la mano de Elsa y ver su bello rostro, ya que Elsa era un poco mas alta que ella, los ojos le brillaban y se sonrojaba por tomar su mano sin previo aviso._**

**_Anna suspiro y dentro de ella surgia un pensamiento._**

**Anna**\- _no hay duda, de que estoy al lado de mi principe azul... aún que resulto ser una mujer... creo que no debi tomar su mano sera mejor soltarla._

**_Cuando Anna intento soltar la mano de Elsa, esta no la dejo, es mas apreto su mano para que no se soltara, esto provoco que el corazón de Anna brincara de la emoción a tal punto que podria grita que Elsa le gusta, pero no lo hizo._**

**_Por su parte Elsa_**.

**Elsa**\- _que estas haciendo, debiste dejar que soltara tu mano, que estas pensando_.

**_Bueno eso se debe, a que el corazón es el que manda en este tipo de cosas, en especial con respecto al amor._**

**_Frente a frente ambas se observaban, no existia nadie mas y poco a poco se fueron acercando, más y más al punto de darce un beso, pero en ese monento._**

**Johanssen llego e interrumpio el moento.**

**Johamssen**\- majestad, princesa Anna, en donde estan.

**Elsa y Anna desaparecieron por bastante tiempo, por lo cual Johansse y algunos guatdias, salieron en su busca.**

**Elsa y Anna se apartaron un poco, pero Elsa seguia sin soltar la mano de Anna es más, Elsa apego a Anna mas a su lado ocultando el agarre detras de su espalda, Elsa responde el llamado.**

**Elsa**\- aqui estamos.

**_Al oir la voz de la princesa futura reina de Arendelle, la alegria se dibujo en el rostro de Johanssen y los guardias se apresuraron al encuentro de su majestad._**

**Guardia**\- princesa Elsa, princesa Anna estan bién, no les a pasado nada.

**_Elsa tranquilizo a sus guardias que ella y Anna estaban bién._**

**Elsa**\- tranquilos estamos bién, no esten preocupados, Anna estubo con migo.

Regresemos a palacio.

**Johanssen**\- gracias al cielo estan bién, que alivio.

**Elsa**\- si estamos bién, necesitaba estar sola... bueno no lo estaba ya que Anna estaba con migo, pero tenia que apartarme solo un momento... ya lo dije regresemos a palacio.

**_Al regresar a palacio_****_, Gerda la ama de llaves estaba derramando lagrimad de alegria por el regreso de la princesa Elsa, estaba muy preocupada y asustada de lo que le podia parsar._**

**Gerda**\- gracias al cielo esta sana y salva, no se que seria de mi, si la perdiera a usted tambien.

**_Elsa abrazo a Gerda, ya que en su niñes ella la cuidaba, y le responde._**

**Elsa**\- tranquila, estoy bién, Anna estubo con migo cuidandome.

**_Gerda se acerca a Anna para agradecerle._**

**Gerda**\- princesa Anna, no sabe lo agradecida que estoy por cuidar de mi niña, en especial en estos momentos de dolor.

**Anna**\- es lo menos que puedo hacer para estar a su lado, además, me quedare el tiempo necesario para ayudar a Elsa en lo que necesite.

**Gerda**\- la princesa debe estar rodeada de gente que la apoye, de nuevo se lo agradesco.

**_Pasaron las horas Elsa se dirigio a su habitación, no pudo dormir toda la noche, debido a la muerte de sus padres, el dolor aún estaba en su corazón, ya no verian a su hija tomar su lugar, ver el esfuerzo que daba para reinar con justicia y ver que con su don cuidaba a su nación, a su pueblo._**

**_Su tristesa era demaciada... pero ahora tenia a alguien que le daba fuerzas para poder seguir, ese alguien era Anna, cada ves que pensaba en ella, ver la luz que desprendia con su sonrisa y alegria, de alguna manera la tristesa se desvanecia con su presencia, y aquella tarde cuando se quedo en sus brazos, Elsa se sentía otra vez segura, en paz, la calides de su abrazo le mostro un sentimiento que no creyo que tendria sobre todo con otra mujer, sin duda alguna se estaba enamorando de la princesa Anna, pero ella pensaba._**

**Elsa**\- _Estoy enamorada de Anna?, mi corazón late muy fuerte ahora que estoy pensando e ella... pero esto sera correcto esto, digo se supone que un principe seria mi pareja, para dar un heredo al trono... lo que siento por ella es muy fuerte, dentro de una semana sera mi coronación, sera entonces el momento de hablar con ella, de verdad estare enamorada de ella? su sola presencia y que me hable y como lo haga determinara lo que siento**.**_

**_Las horas pasaron ya estaba por amanecer y fue en ese monento que Elsa logro dormir._**

**_Cuando Gerda fue a la habitación de la princesa para despertarla, fue interrunpida por Anna._**

**Anna**\- yo dejaria que ella durmiera Gerda.

**_Gerda vio a la princesa Anna acercarse a la puerta._**

**Gerda**\- princesa Anna buenos dias, perdone pero debo despertar a la princesa Elsa, ella quiere que siempre se la despierte a esta hora.

**Anna**\- pero ahora no es como siempre, se lo que es perder a alguien a quien has querido, yo sufri tambien, perdi a mi abuela hace ya dos años atras, y la vedad toda la noche no dormi hasta que llego el amanecer, así que entiendo perfectamente a la peincesa Elsa, debemos dejar que descanse sí, solo por hoy.

**Gerda**\- esta bién, solo por hoy, debido a lo que paso... no habra problema me encargare de todo por hoy, espero me ayude princesa Anna.

**Anna**\- sera todo un placer ayudarla.

**Gerda**\- me retiro princesa.

**_Gerda se fue y Anna se quedo el la puerta de Elsa se apoyo en ella y sus pensamientos la invadieron._**

**An****na**\- _no se lo que me pasa cuando estoy con tigo, aquella tarde, te tuve entre mis brazos y supe en ese momento que sentia algo por ti, no se sí sera amor o solo un sentimiento de amistad, pero de ser amor, creeme que sera lo mas hermoso que me a pasado, desde el día que te conoci, me cautivaste con tu mirada y después de aquel beso accidental, nacio algo dentro de mi... pero te aseguro, que sí te gusto tanto como yo a tí, tendremos que atrabezar dificultades en todo momento, este sera un largo camino para que algun día sea feliz a tu lado... pero primero debo saber si sientes lo mismo que yo siento por tí._

**_Dos semanas nas tarde._**

**_La alegria iva regresando de poco a poco en Arendelle, ya que este día seria la coronación de la princesa Elsa, las calles se adornaban con bellos areglos florales, en el castillo los sirvientes estaban todos ajetreados, limpiando, _****_Gerda estaba supervisando todo pero no estaba sola, la princesa Anna estaba ayudando para que todo este perfecto._**

**_No solo vendrian invitados de otros reinos, si no que tambien el pueblo fue invitado a la ceremonia y a la gran fiesta que habria en palacio._**

**Anna**\- el gran salón ya esta preparado?.

**Johanssen**\- sí sy altesa, ya esta todo preparado.

**Anna**\- muy bién, debo revisar el patio frontal del castillo, sera donde la el pueblo estara para la fiesta.

**_Anna se dirigio al patio frontal de palacio donde los sirvientes preparaban mesas y sillas._**

**An****na**\- traigan mas faroles para ilmuran en su totalidad este patio, no queremos que haya lugares oscuros cuando anochesca.

Ya esta todo listo... me pregunto como estara Elsa, como me gustaria estar con ella ahora mismo.

**_Mientras tanto._****_Elsa se preparaba para la ceremonia de coronación, en este día, el vestido de Elsa era uno muy propio para la ceremonia, ella misma lo confecciono, ellla queria que sus padres la vieran con ese vestido, un vestido hermoso _****_que dejaba al descubierto los hombros de Elsa con encajes de algodo, el vestido era de colores azul marino y celeste con una capa, el la partel del frente unas pequeñas gemas de color blanco como copos de nieve._**

**_su cabello fue areglado con una sola trenza unos tacones no muy altos pero que hacian juego con el vestido._**

**_Elsa ya estaba lista así, que se dirigio al lugar donde se daria la ceremonia, en un bello caruaje._**

**_Una hora mas tarde._**

**_La ceremonia estaba apunto de dar inicio, pero seguian llegando invitados de otros reinos, incluido las amigas de la infancia de Elsa, quienes eran, nada mas y nada menos que las princesas Ariel y Rapunzel._**

**_Amigas que Elsa dejo de ver cuando era niña, debido a su entrenamiento._****_Ellas se enteraron de la muerte de los padres de Elsa ya cusndo se les envio la invitación a su coronación_**

**_Pero de cierta forma estaban felices de volver a ver a su amiga y saber de todo lo que paso en este tiempo._**

**_La ceremonia dio inicio, Anna estaba en primera fila al igual que los invitados importantes, cuando se dio anuncio de la llegada de Elsa, todos los invitados quedaron encantados con su belleza, sobre todo por el vestido que escogió, algo que no paso desapercibido para Anna quien al verla quedo maravillada ante la belleza de Elsa._**

**_Minutos mas tarde Elsa fue coronada reina de Arendelle, todos aplaudieron a la nueva soberana y no se dejo de lado el tipico grito para un nuevo rey, en este caso una nueva reina._**

**_El general del ejército de Arendelle Zhilas grito a viva voz y los demás soldados le siguieron._**

**Zhilas**\- larga vida a la reina Elsa.

**Soldados**\- larga vida.

**_Ya en horas de la tarde la fiesta dio inicio en el palacio, los invitados importantes se encontraban en el gran salon, mientras que el pueblo estaba en el patio frontal del castillo._**

**_La reina Elsa se presento primero a su pueblo, quienes la recibieron con felicidad y deseándole los mejores augurios en su nuevo reinado, Elsa estaba encantada de la reacción de su pueblo._**

**_Ah me olvidaba de algo._**

**_Su corona, fue hecha por el mismo maestro de Elsa, Azmus._**

**_La corona estaba hecha de un material unico, de tal manera de que tenia una tonalidad blanca, gemas de color Azul, tres de ellas que sinbolozaban las virtudes del rey de Arendelle que son:_**

**_Unidad, Deber y Destino._**

**_La unidad que representaba la union que existe, entre la reina y su pueblo._**

**_El deber que sifnificaba el deber que tendria Elsa con su pueblo de protegerlo y ver que este prospere_**.

**_Y_****_ por ultimo, el destino, el de velar por que su reino tenga un brillante futuro_**.

**_Bueno de vuelta a la fiesta._**

**_La reina Elsa se dirigia al gran salon, Johanssen fue el encargado de anunciar a la reina._**

**Johanssen**\- principes, princesas, duques y condes, la reina Elsa de Arendelle.

**_Las puertas del gran salon se abrieron, dando paso a la reina, con una reverncia los invitados le daban la bienbenida._**

**_Elsa se sentó en su trono y con un gesto le dio una orden a Johanssen que prefectamente entendio._**

**Johanssen- **que de inicio al vaile.

**_Se dio inicio al vaile mientras Elsa veia todo, mientras tanto Anna llego un poco tarde al gran salon, quizo estar con Elsa pero dos princesas se acercaron a Elsa primero_**

**_._****Anna**\- _demonios, me ganaron, yo queria estar al lado de Elsa... bueno no es que este celosa ni nada por el estilo... además le hara bien compañia aparte de la mia, hasta entonces disfrutare de los deliciosos postres que se estan sirviendo._

**_Las princesas que se acercaron a Elsa eran sus amigas de la infancia, Ariel y Rapunze._**

**_Elsa se acerco tambien a ellas y las saludo._**

**Elsa**\- Ariel, Rapunzel, me alegra mucho verlas otra vez.

**Rapunzel responde.**

**Rapunzel**\- Elsa... perdon, reina Elsa es un placer estar en su precensia.

**_Lo dijo en tono de broma y haciendo una reverencia exagerada, lo cual provoco que Elsa soltara una risa, que llego a los oidos de Anna, quien al verla._**

**_desprendia un brillo unico._**

**Anna**\- _Aaahhhh, se ve mas hernosa cuando sories, espero algun día hacerte reir así, y enamorarne mas de tí._... Pero que estoy diciendo, _cálmate, respira, esto tomara tiempo, pero debo ser obtimista._

**_Mientras tanto, en el encuentro de viejas amigas._**

**Elsa**\- sigues igual que antes, no has cambiado nada Rapunzel.

**Rapunzel**\- sí, es cierto pero al menos te saque una sonrisa, estabas demaciado seria.

**Ela**\- te lo agradesco y tu Ariel como has estado.

**Ariel**\- muy bien, perodon por no haer podido estar en el duneral de sus padres, asuntos muy importantes se presentaron.

**Rapunzel**\- en el reino de mis padres, se celebro un festival muy importante, el festival de otoño, yo tambien lamento no aber estado haí.

**Elsa**\- no se preocupen, me alegra que vinieron a mi coronación.

**_La fiesta siguio sin interupciones, Anna veia a Elsa hablar con lo nobles que llegaron, pero lo unico que queria era estar con ella, la pobre tubo que esperar hasta la media noche, cuando Elsa se dirigia al palco para poder respirar después de tanto ajetreo_****_._**

**_Anna fue hasta ella para ver como estaba._**

**Anna**\- Elsa como estas.

**Elsa**\- Anna, no te vi por ningun lado donde estuviste.

**Anna**\- lo ciento, es que estabas hablando con muchas personas y la verdad queria estar a tu lado pero no con tanta gente al rededor.

**_Elsa noto que Anna llevaba un vestido muy bello de color verde con negro dewcuierto hasta los hombros y de mangas cortas._**

**Elsa**\- te ves...hermosa con ese vestido... te lo digo en serio.

**_Anna noto un leve sonrojo en Elsa y ver que estaba tartamudeando al decirle aquello._**

**Anna**-gracias Elsa... y como se siente ser reina.

**_Elsa suspiro antes de responder._**

**Elsa**\- desde ahora todo sera diferente, estare al frente tomando decisiones, velanto por mi teino y su gente, no sera una tarea facil peto hare lo mejor que pueda.

**_Al escuchar aquello, Anna noto la tristesa de Elsa, que aún existia, sin pensarlo puso su mano arriba de la de Elsa, para darle animos._**

**_Esto provocó que Elsa se estremeciera con el contacto y sentir aquella calida mano._**

**_Se dio un cruce de miradas, aquel momento sin duda era muy especial para las dos._**

**Anna**\- se que estas preparada para los retos que vendran en un futuro, tus padres te preparaeon para esto... es cierto que no estaran para vrte crecer como reina, sus enseñansas, su amor por tí, permaneceran, creeme que ellos estan orgullosos de tí Elsa, además yo estare a tu lado.

**_Aquellas palabras reconfortaron el corazón de Elsa y le dio fuerzas para poder ser una reina digna de su pueblo._**

**Elsa**\- gracias por tus palabras Anna y por estar a mi lado.

**_Ambas se quedaron en aquel palco observando las estrellas._**

**_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar lejano._**

**_Diana y las Storm Shadow se encontraban en un poblado, _****_se decia que en aquel lugar los soldados del reino Drack Blade se divertian, ya que existia un distrito de placer._**

**_Usando sus habilidades las Storm Shadow se infiltraron y mientras dos de ellos disfrutaban de bebidas enpesaron a hablar._**

**Soldado**\- es impresionante como en estos años nuetro rey conquisto reinos a su alrededor y todo gracias a los supestos levantamientos en contra de sus propios reyes.

**Soldado 2**\- es cierto hasta ahora eso a funcionado, pero ya no, estamos listos para probar nuestra fuerza, el rey Reybenak hijo del ateror rey Drethsai conquistara todo y seremos el imperio mas poderoso y temido de todo el mundo.

**Soldad****o**\- escuche al geberal Mankubus, que el rey esta en busca del Drack book.

**_El otro soldado estaba bebiendo, cuabdo el otro hablo del Drack book, y termino por toser ante esas palabras._**

**Soldado 2**\- tienes que estar bromeando, ese libro, no puede ser, segun las leyendas ese libro fue del gran demonio Mephisto, un libro capas de traer criaruras como los dragones negros, demonios que solo buscan causar destrucción.

**Solda****do**\- así es, segun escuche. fue allado el templo Curse blood, donde supuestamente esta ese libro... agina nada ni nadie podra contra nosotros.

**_Las Storm Shadow al oir esto se lo informaron a Diana, quien quedo helada de miedo al oir de aquel libro que se supobe era solo un mito._**

**Diana**\- es oeor de lo que imagine, debemos irnos ahora para dar la advertencia y que el rey Darius llane a un consejo de guerra urgente.

**_Bueno chicos hasta aqui espero sea de su agrado, este capitulo ha estado un poco largo, pero creo que valio la pena, les dejo esto._**

**_Adelanto._**

**_Ahora veremos un poco del reino de Drack Blade, para saber del nuevo rey y su sed de venganza._**

**_En el ptoximo capítulo._**

**_Venganza, sed de sangre._**

**_Personajes y referencias no son mios y ya saben el resto._**

**_Hasta otro capítulo._**


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Como están, espero que estén muy bien, bueno, les traje este nuevo capítulo sobre el reino de Darck Blade, así sabrán de su nuevo rey y sus objetivos._**

**_Sin mas que decir, al capítulo._**

**_En el anterior capítulo._**

**_Diana y las Storm Shadow, se enteran que el nuevo rey de Drack Blade va en busca del Darck Book, de encontrarlo, el caos y la destrucción del mundo sera inevitable, ellas no pierden el tiempo y regresan de inmediato a Astaroth._**

**_Capítulo 6: venganza, sed de sangre._**

**_En las lejanas tierras del sur, muy al sur en tierras donde el reino de Drack Blade prospera._**

**_El nuevo rey era el hijo del anterior, su nombre era Reybenak._**

**_El se encontraba realizando los preparativos para su conquista... lograr lo que su padre no pudo hacer._**

**Reybenak**\- _la razón por la que mi padre perdió aquella guerra fue por su estúpido honor y debilidad... pero yo no cometeré ese mismo error._

**_En aquella batalla._**

**_L_****_os soldados del rey_** **_Drethsai estaban devastados y frente a el, los 8 reyes, listos para terminar todo, el solo con las fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó pues estaba muy herido ya._**

**_Se río y dijo._**

**Rey Drethsai- **jájajajaja, no lo puedo creer... vencido por unos reyes que tuvieron que unirse, por que de otra forma no me habrían derrotado... parece que la voluntad del bien logro detenerme... creí que con todas las masacres y derrame de sangre que forjaron mi reputación, no logro que retrocedieran... es más logro que se formara una alianza para detenerme, es impresionante.

**_Drethsai cayo arrodillado sus heridas, hacían que perdiera el equilibrio, savia que su hora había llegado._**

**Drethsai**\- terminen con esto, lo único que pido es que dejen libres a mi esposa e hijo.

**_El rey Dorián se acercó a el y le dijo._**

**Rey** **Dorián**\- lo haremos, dejaremos a tu esposa e hijo queden libres.

**_Después de aquello el enterró su espada en el corazón del rey Drethsai, terminando con su vida y con ello la guerra._**

**_El presente._**

**_Aquellos recuerdos ponían furioso a Reybenak, para el y su madre, su padre fue demasiado débil._**

**Reybenak**\- ese error no lo cometeré, yo haré lo necesario para vencer, por eso es crucial que encuentren el Drack Book... de esa forma pondré al mundo a mis pies y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme.

Además ahora pondré en marcha la segunda fase de mi plan... se sabe que algunos de los reinos que pelearon hace tiempo atrás, están de cierta forma divididos, sembrar el terror para que la política se encargue de que no quieran arriesgarse a otra cruel batalla.

**_Un sirviente entro al gran salón y se anuncio._**

**Sirviente**\- majestad, el general Mankubus esta aquí con sus tropas.

**Reybenak**\- muy bien que pase.

**Sirviente**\- así lo haré majestad.

**_El general Mankubus entro se arrodillo ante su rey y le comunico que el Drack Book fue encontrado._**

**Mankubus**\- su majestad, encontramos el Drack Book, en estos momentos esta siendo traído, escoltado por los mejores hombres que están bajo mi cargo.

Sin duda alguna fue encontrado en el templo Cruse Blood, aun que debo decir que no fue nada fácil obtenerlo ya que el templo estaba plagado de trampas... pero al final fue nuestro.

**_El rey Reybenak estaba muy contento con la noticia, que no dudo en dar comienzo a su plan para conquistar todos los reinos que el quisiera sin que nadie ponga resistencia._**

**Reybenak**\- perfecto, con ese libro sembrar el terror sera muy fácil, es momento de iniciar la según da fase de mi plan.

**_Bueno chicos espero les haya gustado el capítulo no me voy sin antes dejar esto._**

**_Adelanto._**

**_Diana y las Storm Shadow regresan a Astaroth para informarle al rey que los soldados del rey de Darck Blade están buscando el Darck Book, al saber de esto el rey Darius manda mensajes a los reinos que estuvieron involucrados en la anterior guerra incluido Arendelle._**

**_Elsa como la nueva reina deberá acudir a la reunión._**

**_En el próximo capítulo._**

**_Reencuentro, una alianza problemática._**

**_Personajes no son mios y ya saben el resto._**

**_Hasta otra._**


End file.
